Stay Loving
by JazzPrincessLove
Summary: Quinn Fabray Has Two Children And A Job As A Police Women. She Has Been Dating Rachel Berry For 5 MONTHS And Haven't Introduce Her To The Kids Yet What Happens When The Kids Meet? Rachel What Will They Think Of Her? Sorry i suck at summaries my first story EVER ps :I spelled Brittany name wrong in the story pay no attention. I Don't Own Anything
1. Chapter 1

"Ugghh , Get Down Here Guys !" Yelled a very angry Quinn. She had just came home from a hard day at work , considering Santana nagged her all day about a certain someone. She'd come home to a messy living room, ripped pillows from the family dog Jelly Bean, glitter all over the floor from the one and only Beth Fabray, and of course broken glass and a football from the very tough Noah Jr. Fabray.

"Now!" Down came Beth with her head down knowing she was going to feel the raft of her mother, Next came her big brother and Jelly Bean winning with his head down as well. They all came to a stop right when Quinn turned around shocking them all with the look on her face.

"Ok mom I can explain everything." Hurried out Noah , "See we decided that Jelly Bean needed a break from the cage and well Beth wanted to make you a picture and I was just playing around I didn't mean to break anything.

"That's not the point NJ your are 12 years old I expected you to take some responsibility, watch your sister, and behave. You told me you could handle this that you didn't need a baby sitter well your making me think other wise." Quinn drawled out while picking up pieces of paper.

"I know mom but if you give me another-

"No," Quinn interrupted,"your suppose to stick to your words and you didn't sooo I want you to go to your room and think about how your going to fix this."

"Yes ma'am." The young boy went up stairs off to his room.

Quinn sighed now she had to deal with Beth the 7 year old with attitude like her aunt Santana.

"Beth?"

"Yes mom?"

"Why did you put glitter every where?"

"Well mom i just wanted to make you happy by drawing you a picture I didn't mean to spill the glitter I tried to get NJ to help but he wouldn't listen to me."

"Ok sweetie I understand next time just,just be careful with the glitter ok."

"Ok, Can I go now." She didn't wait for an answer she left as quick as possible see the little tude there. Quinn shook her head as the little girl went upstairs so much like there father she thought. Yes that's right Noah Puckerman was the father of her two amazing children, She tired not to think of him much since she left them for a California Girl just a year ago.

Quinn shook off the thought of Puck and looked down at Jelly Bean

"Ok Bean I know your sorry make sure it doesn't happen again." Quinn said while patting and rubbing Jelly Bean. The dog licked her hand and ran off doing what Jelly Bean does best.

Quinn sighed and went upstairs to her room, she flooped on the bed and called the only person she really felt like talking to and that was her beautiful girlfriend Rachel. Rachel and Quinn have been dating for 5 months now and Quinn is loving the relationship she has with Rachel she feels as though no one can make her feel like Rachel.

"Hi sweetie!" Rachel answered with her cheery voice making Quinn smile.

"Hey baby, you want believe how hard my day was from Santana nagging me to coming home and the kids have made such a mess at the house ughh."

"Quinn honey I'm sure the kids didn't mean to mess anything up there just kids babe."

"I understand that Rae but NJ gave me his word that everything is fine and this was suppose to show me that he is responsible enough to do things he wants to do."

"Honey" Rachel sighed out.

"I know , I know I just expected him to do things right I'm sorry I sound like my bitch of a father!" Quinn yelled out a little.

"Don't you dare compare your self to him I know you want more from NJ but he is 12 ok give him a little time babe, I know you had a long day so I'll let you get some sleep, Brittney and I could take you and Santana to lunch. How does that sound?

"Fine" Quinn moaned out , "Goodnight beautiful love you."

Rachel laughed , " Goodnight love you too."

They both hung up the phone and went fast asleep .


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I Hope Your Enjoying The Story So Far Thanks For Reading Give Me Revieas On What You Think Should Happen. I'm Not Sure What Days I Will Post But I Will So Please Don't Throw Me Under The Bus. Anyway Thanks For a Reading Enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Quinn was awaken by a loud alarm clock on the side of her bed 6:30 AM it read she quickly turned it off and went to wake the kids. She went to NJ room first his door painted black with a lot of skateboard posters and a "Girls Keep Out" sign and the big letters NJ. She open the doors to her son fast asleep with his leg hanging off the bed.

"Nj wake up babe school time." She whispered quietly shaking the boy.

"But mom , can I have a few more minutes." The boy pleaded.

"I'm sorry honey but come on get up." Quinn pulled him out of bed hugging him and a kiss on top of his head " I love you." She whispered.

" Love you too." He replied and started getting ready.

Quinn left her handsome boy to getting ready going back to her room to do the same she woke Beth last seeming that some how the 7 year old could get ready very quickly. After making sure NJ was ready and eating downstairs she went to wake her angle.

"Beth sweetheart, come on get up time for school." She shook the girl gently and Beth awoke.

"Ok mom." She got up and hugged her beautiful mother.

"Love you sweetie." Quinn whispered and kissed her forehead and sent Beth on her way to get ready.

7:30 the clock read. "Ok NJ get a move on if you want to skate a little before school!" Quinn yelled from upstairs

" K MOM!" He yelled back while grabbing his board and walking out the 2 story house.

"Hurry Beth!" She yelled once again heading down stairs to eat.

"Ready!" Beth smiles as she walks down stairs ready to eat breakfast and get out of the house.

7:40.

Quinn grabbed NJ's backpack with Beth cutting all the lights off in the house,cutting the alarm system on ,and locking the door on their way out. Quinn waited for NJ to roll by on his skateboard sipping her coffee.

"LET'S HIT IT!" She yelled laughing

"YAAAA!" Screamed the kids getting into the SUV. Luckily Quinn got the kids to school on time and made it to work before she had to feel the raft of Sue. She walked in the station sipping her coffee when her loud friend stop her no other than Santana Lopez.

"Yo Fabray what took you so long you missed the usual breakfast and shit!" Santana all but yelled.

"San must you be so loud this early in the morning it's not natural!" She yelled back.

"Ah my bad Q , so how were the little squirts when you got home last night?" Questioned the Latina sipping her coffee.

" Ughh well the house was absolutely ruining, you know I expected more from NJ I know he's only 12 but he gave his word. I talked to Rach about it last night and you know she said the same thing your probably going to say."

"Ha!" Santana sarcasism laughed , " I definitely agree with what the midget said."

" Why do you have to talk about her like that?" Quinn angrily question sitting in her desk opening files on their recent case.

" Just joking around Fabray." Santana answered with a tude as usual begging to walk towards her dest as well.

"Oh San!" Quinn called out remembering what Rachel told her , "Britt and Rach are taken us to lunch so erase any plans."

" Sounds good to me as long as I hang with B." The Latina said walking away as fast as she could to avoid Quinn's looks of wonders.

Work finally began at the station officers crowding around to get there recent case facts straight. The case involved the murder of a 16 year old black male. They figured it was gang related and started to dig deeper with their facts. Quinn discovered that the victim was struggling to fight for his life seeing the scratches on his body but left it for the detectives. They stared to focus on police work more so. Lunch rolled around and both Quinn and Santana were ready to go.

"Come on San their waiting." Quinn called.

" I'm ready,I'm ready." Santana stated.

A few minutes later they pull up to the famous deli . As soon as Quinn walked in she spotted her beautiful girlfriend and her equally beautiful friend. Quinn and Santana rushed over.

"Hey baby." Quinn said excitedly as she pulled Rachel into a kiss.

"Mmm honey I've missed you." Said Rachel while kissing her back adding tongue Santana and Brittany both started looking like they both were going to puke.

" Ok " Santana spoke sitting down nexts to Brittany.

"Ok." Santana said a little louder. Quinn and Rachel continued to make out lovingly.

" OK DAMMIT!" Santana yelled kicking Quinn in the chin causing her to scream getting looks from people.

"You son of a bitch!" Quinn yelled biting her lips holding her chin tightly.

"Q are you ok?" Rachel asked worriedly.

" I'm fine Rae." Quinn sighs and looks at Santana they'er both looking at each other like either one could just ponce on the other and fight. Quinn rolls her eyes and looks over to Brittany smiling.

" Hey Britt-Britt!" Quinn says with excitement.

"Hey Quinnie." The bubbly blonde responded with equal excitement. Brittnay turned her held to look at the nervous looking girl beside her.

"Hey San." Brittany says while biting her lip.

"H-hi Britt." The Latina stuttered out , " How have you been?" she says while taken a drink of water.

Brittany laughed," I've kinda sad lately since you haven't been around much."

Santana spits out some of her water hearing this from her blonde crush made her even more nervous than she already was. Quinn and Rachel looked back and forth at this seeing the Latina act nervous was not normal for them.

"So how was work so far honey?" Rachel asked Quinn.

" It was fine , nothing to serious happen today." Quinn answered while taken a bite if her sandwich.

"Oh." Rachel says pausing , "How are the kids?" She asked while playing with her food.

Sincing an argument rising Santana interrupted the conversation.

"Umm well Britt and I are going to take a walk see you guys later." Satana interrupted Getting up to pull out Brittanay chair for her grabbing her hand.

"Ok." "Ok." Rachel and Quinn responded at the same time.

"The kids are doing great babe." Quinn answered Rachel question before they were interrupted.

" Ugghh Quinn I can't take this any more we've been together for 5 months and I still haven't met them. If your worried about me hurting them I would never do anything like that I love you and I love kids I dare to harm either of you." Rachel says frustrated.

Quinn turned to Rachel and held her waist.

"Babe I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt us it's just that, I don't thing the Kids are ready I mean you should see the way NJ looks when I meantion dating Puck was around him a lot and he still thinks about him a lot, just give me sometime please babe. Quinn pleaded.

" Uh fine." Rachel says unsurely.

"Fine?" Quinn asked making sure holding Rachel's waist tightly.

"Fine Quinn!" Rachel yelled frustrated getting up to leave the deli. Quinn got up quickly as she could putting money on the table and saying a thanks on the way out to there waitor.

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled trying to catch up with the brunette, "Rachel wait up!" She yelled again.

"WHAT!" Rachel screamed. Quinn grabbed Rachel by the waist holding her close.

"Just give me a little time give the kids a little time just wait please." Quinn pleaded.

"Ok, Ok your right I'm sorry I just really want to meet them that's all I'm sorry." Quinn nodds and kisses her earning a kiss back. Just then San and Britt walked up hand in hand.

"Q-ball we got to get back Sue just called Let's it." Santana commanded.

"Ugh alright." Quinn sighed "Love you babe."

"Love you too." Rachel responded waving As Quinn and San walked away.

"Bye midget!" San yelled over her shoulder earning a punch in the shoulder by Quinn

"Bye San." The brunette responded while shaking her head getting in her car.n

"Bye Britt." Quinn says waving.

"Bye Quinnie!" Brittany shouts waving back getting Rachel's car.

Rachel and Britt went back to the studio while Quinn and Santana went back to the station gerting ready to get yelled at by Sue and for some reason she felt like this was going to be a long night again.


End file.
